fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Rivals, New Battlefield
New Rivals, New Battlefield is the third episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. "For this to make sense, read Tag Team Fusion, and Genetic Fusion" Last time, Masterz and Phantom were attacked by two evil Brawlers named Blast and Zeke. It was a tag battle of Pyrus and Ventus VS Pyrus and Ventus. Both sides using Lumino Dragonoids and Hawktors, they were tied until Masterz and Phantom were at a disadvantage. To win, they fused their Bakugan to create FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid and defeat Blast and Zeke, but they left something behind... Me: "Ok, Ive been tracking down something. Thanks to help from some mods, I realized that these kidnappers are from some other Dimension." Phantom: "Do you know which one?" Me: "Not exactly, but I noticed the kidnapped brawlers are back but without their Bakugan. I think this evil group is only taking brawlers for their Bakugan" Phantom: "But why?" Me: "Who knows. Apparently some Bakugan in Interspace are real." Some other Dimension... In a lab... An evil Bakugan: "NO!!! I NEED MORE POWER!!!" Scientist: "Can we really supply him with this much power?" The Dark Master: "My Bakugan can withstand any power. Send more troops to Earth." Blast: "MASTER! WE have something to tell you!!!" Dark Master: "Yes, what is it?" Zeke: "On Earth, the humans found some way to fuse their Bakugan together. It was called the FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid!" The Dark Master: "Hmm... Perhaps we can do that as well, what do you think? The Bakugan: "I've been stealing power from all Bakugan I defeated. Their power is already in ME!!! The Dark Master: "Well, you two. Send Subterra and Aquos to gather more power for Drakohex! GO! US: "YES SIR" Dark Master thinks: 'Ugh, teenagers' Zeke: "Why don't we just go ourselves?" Blast: " 'Cause than the Master will have our heads!!! Figuritively OR literally! HE wont hesitate to send us to the guillatine! Zeke: "Oh, right. Fine, I'll go tell Terrance." Blast: "I'll tell Rina." Back on Earth... Me: "I think I found where they're coming from. It's in the same dimension as New Vestroia. The planet itself is close to NV too. Phantom: "They could invade New Vestroia and capture all the Bakugan they want." Me: "I know. Go tell Axel and Destroyer. I'll tell Vex and App." Phantom: "Ok, but we really need an Aquos and Haos brawler." But as we ran out of the room, two brawlers showed up. Terrance: "You two up for a tag brawl?" They were wearing badges. Me: "Those badges, you're not human, but you definetly look like humans." Rina: "I told you they would find out right away!" Terrance: "Ok, you were right! Here's your $5." Me: "You're obviously not Neathian. Could be Gundalian or Vestal." Terrance: "Maybe, maybe not" Rina: "One or the other, or not" Phantom: "Just brawl!!!" The Brawl ﻿Me: "We've had a lot of tag brawls lately" Phantom: "Nah, just a few. GATE CARD SET!!! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus Coredem!!!" Rina: "Bakugan brawl! BAkugan stand! Rise Aquos Fangoid! Ability activate! Aqua blaster!" Me: " Bakugan stand! Pyrus Dartaak! Ability Activate! Chest Missle!!" Flame Spear shot right through the Aqua Blaster. Terrance: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Subterra Luxtor!" Me: "Ugh. I don't wanna look but I can't look away!" Phantom: "Same here. "Ability activate, Core Knuckle." Terrance: "Ability Activate! Eye-Ray Hammer!" Coredem: "That won't work on me!" Phantom: "SQUASH THAT BUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Me: "Ability activate! Dart Dragonoid!" We took them both down. Terrance: "I have a plan. Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Hyper Dragonoid stand! Lumino Dragonoid: "A Dragonoid? Lemme show him how to really brawl" Me: "Ok, I wanna finish this quick. Bakugan Brawl! Go Drago!!" Hawktor: "Lemme join this!" Phantom threw in Hawktor. Rina: "I need one of my best. Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Olifus stand! Ability Act..." Terrance. "Stop, let them attack first." Me: "Ability Activate! Nebulon Dragon!!" Terrance: "ability activate! Earth Wall!" Me: Ability activate! Flame striker!" Terrance "Just what I wanted. Ability Activate! Evo Switch!" Hyper Dragonoid suddenly became Quake Dragonoid "Now Gate Card open! Labrynth Wall!!!" Phantom: "A Subterra Quake Dragonoid, just like Axel's!" Terrance: "Labrynth Wall nullifies your last ability, and separates the Bakugan. So instead of 1 tag battle, it's 2 separate battles now." Quake: "This is my true form!" Rina: "Thanks to this gate, you two can't use your fusion technique! Ability activate! Draco Wave!" A giant tidal wave coming from an Aquos Olifus was heading for my Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid. Me: "Ability activate! Flame Aurora!!" Drago: "Any liquid can be easily dried up!" Terrance: "Double Ability activate! Dragonoid Earthquake+Assault stone!!" The ground was shaking, giant rocks rose up and headed for Phantom's Hawktor. Phantom: "Ability activate! Sonic Wind!!" Hawktor quickly dodged, but still took damage. Me: THAT'S IT!!! I have an idea! Take this card and play it when I do!" Phantom: "Ok" US: "DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE!! Split second switch!" Me: "Plus flaming takedown!" Phantom: "Plus Tornado Fist, Far range strike!!" Our Bakugan switched sides on the battlefield, after our own abilities the gate was nullified. Terrance: "WHAT HAPPENED?" Rina: " That swap ability destroyed your gate!" US: "Letting us do this! Super Fusion Ability activate! FireStorm Fusion!" FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid appeared and defeated their Bakugan. Rina: "We lost to their fusion, and they didn't need an extra ability" Olifus: "Lets go" Terrance and Quake Dragonoid: "YEAH! Lets go!" After the brawl... Me: "We gotta round up the others and head for New Vestroia." Phantom: "Destroyer, who knows where he is. Apprentice is probably up for it." Me: "What about Ax?" Phantom: "Neither of us have heard from him." ME: "True. "But lets still try." We got our Subterra brawler Ax, our backup Ventus brawler Apprentice, and our Darkus brawler Destroyer. Phantom and I told them everything. Me: "So you guys up for it? Apprentice: "How will be go and get back? Phantom: "With our meters. Look, we can teleport between BI, BD, and NV anytime, but to get to NV, we need to choose a specific location while we will return back to the teleport consoles when we return here." Ax: "As long as we can return, why not." Destroyer: "Do we know what we're facing?" Me: "Thats what we're gonna find out. Get your Bakugan arsenal ready, Bakugan, Traps, Battle Gears, BMAs, abilities, gates, and fusions, 'cause we're facing a new enemy stronger than ever before but we're not giving up!" The others: "YEAH!" Me: "Ready your meters. 3, 2, 1..." All of us: "Onward to NEW VESTROIA!" On New Vestroia... Apprentice: Where are we? Me: "According to these stats, this is the location of the original Vestal colony Alpha City." Voice: "So it's you again, Masterz." Me: "Apollonir? How have you been?" the Six Ancient Warriors appeared. Apollonir: "I have to tell you something. Are you familiar with the Crimson Orb?" Me: "Crimson Orb? That again? What is it?" With the Six Ancient Warriors appearing and this "Crimson Orb" popping up once again, what will become of this brawling team on New Vestroia? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes